


when you hold me I’ll feel held

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Minnesota Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy offday porn \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you hold me I’ll feel held

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon on tumblr who wanted fluffy porn. I’m bestliars there too if you’re interested.  
> title is from the song “Heartbeat in the Brain” by The World Is a Beautiful Place and I am No Longer Afraid to Die. Yeah, I’m a dirty hipster and I have a really hard time naming stuff.  
> thanks to Stellarer, best beta, best gf, best <3

It’s so nice to have a day at home. A whole Saturday off to recharge after Sochi, then two away games to restart the season. Zach really needed this, actual free time where they’re not jet lagged and half miserable. It’s awesome. Being home is awesome. Sleeping in their bed is awesome. Zach is such a fan of their bed, especially because it has Ryan in it.

It’s a big bed, and the sheets are cool against his skin, and Ryan is warm above him. Ryan kisses his neck, open mouthed, kind of sloppy, but good. Zach tilts his head to the side to give Ryan more room. He wants this. One of his hands is on Ryan’s side, and the other is in Ryan’s hair, trying to pull Ryan closer, urging him forward.

Ryan isn’t in any hurry. He’s lazily fucking Zach, and it’s super good, but not enough to make either of them come. Ryan loves this. He has the stamina to last forever, which is awesome, and Zach really appreciates that. But sometimes he likes things a little bit rougher, with a little bit more urgency.

He’s trying. He’s got his legs hooked around Ryan’s waist, trying to make him go faster, he’s digging his fingers into Ryan’s sides. He’d pull Ryan’s hair but he knows Ryan doesn’t like that, so he’s kind of patting at Ryan’s head, just a little bit desperate for more. This is almost enough, except not really, it’s nothing close to enough, but it’s so good, and he half thinks that maybe he’d be alright if this never ends, except for no, not really, because he wants to come eventually.

His dick drags against Ryan’s stomach, but it isn’t nearly enough friction. Earlier, he doesn’t know how long ago it was now, but it feels like it’s been a while, he tried to get a hand on himself between them. Ryan had grabbed his hand, kissed it, then set it back on the bed. Zach had been too startled by the odd romance of the gesture to be annoyed, but now he kind of is, though not enough to try again. If Ryan has a plan Zach’s willing to go along with it, at least for a while longer, but god.

“Fuck me. Ryan. Please. I just…” Zach doesn’t know how to say what he wants.

Ryan responds by continuing to kiss Zach’s neck and not altering his pace at all. It’s pretty frustrating. Zach didn’t really expect anything else.

“Ryan, I love you, but sometimes you make me crazy,” Zach says. He’s awfully proud of himself. That’s a full sentence, a fairly complicated one at that.

Ryan does acknowledge this. He kisses Zach on the mouth, a hot, deep kiss, which means Zach can kiss back as fierce and frantic as he wants to. He fucks his tongue into Ryan’s mouth, pulls Ryan as close as he can, making the kiss bruising. Zach nips at Ryan’s lower lip, just a hint of teeth.

It’s satisfying, but maybe not the best choice because it makes Ryan pull away. He runs his tongue over his lip, says, “Love you too,” and smiles brightly.

Zach should just shove at Ryan until he can flip them over so he can ride Ryan, have the pace that he wants, and have his hands free to jerk off. That sounds wonderful.

Zach swats at Ryan’s hip, lightly, but on the edge of a new bruise, and says, “Please, just fuck me already.”

Ryan grins. It’s a good look on him, Zach can acknowledge that, even if he’s being frustrating as anything. “Sure, I guess.”

Excellent.

Ryan’s actually putting a decent amount of force into his thrusts now, and it feels incredible. Before it had been good in an almost torturous way, all slow drag and no release in sight, but this feels wonderful, and Zach can feel his orgasm start to build. Gosh, he hadn’t realized how close he’d been until this, now it’s just a rush forward, each snap of Ryan’s hips bringing him closer to coming.

As if that wasn’t enough Ryan gets his hand on Zach’s cock, not doing that much, but there for Zach to thrust into as Ryan fucks him. It’s so good. Zach is such a fan of Ryan’s hands, and his dick, and his dumb smile, and his patience, even the way that he teases.

But Ryan isn’t teasing anymore, and it’s been so good, all of it, but Zach isn’t going to last much longer. He tugs Ryan down again for another kiss, uncoordinated as hell, but Zach wants to have Ryan’s mouth against his, it seems necessary. He needs Ryan, just like this, fucking him hard and kissing him sweetly.

Zach comes, and he can’t think. Ryan fucks him through it, keeps kissing him, doesn’t stop, just slows down, makes it something languid and relaxed. Zach’s basically just panting into Ryan’s mouth, holding on, trying not to shake apart. This was all he really wanted.

Ryan pulls out, which is awkward, kind of. There’s a sense of loss maybe, Zach isn’t sure. He likes the feeling of Ryan inside him, he likes Ryan so many different ways.

Ryan has started to jerk off, and Zach wants to help with that. He pulls Ryan so they’re lying side by side, and their hands are together on Ryan’s cock, moving at a good pace. Zach uses his other hand to touch Ryan’s nipples, appreciating how solid Ryan’s chest is, and really enjoying how it makes Ryan moan. He just has to kiss Ryan again. It’s really the only option. His mouth is there to swallow up the noises Ryan makes, breathy sounds inhaled and exhaled as Ryan comes.

Ryan goes boneless, then wraps himself around Zach’s side. They’re kind of gross. They should probably move and get cleaned up, but that sounds like a lot of effort. Zach doesn’t really want to move. He’s happy lying here, in their bed. Ryan is warm, breathing evenly. It’s good to be home.


End file.
